Braving the New World
by jshawd30
Summary: By the RECRUITS team: (EDG3LORD and Ghenghis Khan created this) We love your feedback, give us reviews and comments Please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt 1. Brave new world**

 **/** Dev Note: Enjoy Guys! we love feedback**/**

Science is the study of the natural. A scientist studies the phenomenon created by the universe itself, nothing of, artificial, or man made origins.

This being said, it is quite surprising that not even Wilson, the gentlemanly scientist could explain his current situation. He had been finishing up his work on a groundbreaking experiment in the late of night when he was thrust from his work into an eternal spiral of nothing. Afterwards, he recalled nothing. Now he was laying on his back in something soft. The scent of dirt and grass filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and leaned up, only to reveal to himself that he was in a forest.

Around him lay three other people. First, A man. He was large and muscular, he wore a white T-Shirt with navy blue stripes, that hugged his large torso tightly. On his legs were a pair of jeans, and on his feet plain black shoes. He had a wide jaw and large nose, but his most prominent feature was his glorious mustache.

Then, an old woman. She looked to be in her late forties. She wore a brown blouse and a white skirt, her white, weblike hair in a bun. Her face had an angered expression, and she looked to be an unhappy person in general.

Finally, another girl. By Wilson's standards, she was beautiful. She had long black hair tied back into two separate ponytails, each going down to her thighs. She was petite, around 5'6. She wore a red blouse and black skirt.

As for Wilson himself, he wore a white undershirt with an unbuttoned red waistcoat over it, the undershirt sleeves rolled up to make way for his long, black rubber gloves which went up to his elbows. On his legs he wore a pair of black, slim pants. His feet rested in a pair of shoes he made, they were ideal for running, yet also classy.

His black hair came up to three points, two on the left and right on the back of his head, and one in the middle(google wilson don't starve). His nose was decently large and his jaw was sharp. His eyes had dark circles around them, and he seemed to not have slept in days.

 _The man is clearly physically adept._ The scientist part of Wilson thought. _And the younger girl...she can't be much younger than I, judging by how...developed...she his._ The male part of Wilson thought. He immediately reprimanded himself. He must keep a gentlemanly facade, no room for thoughts like that.

He lifted himself into a standing position, and by instinct moves towards the young woman. He kneeled next to her, taking in her facial features. She had a soft nose and large, round eyes. Her face was very pale, even more so than Wilson, yet her cheeks were rosy red.

He shook her shoulder, almost instantly awaking her. She made a high pitch scream. She kicked Wilson in the chest, making him fall. After realizing what she did, she apologized immediately. "Oh dont worry, its fine" He said. His voice was deep, but not booming. It was gentle and soothing.

"Huh, yeah, sorry…" she began "Im Willow" Her voice was high pitch and cheerful. She projected her sentences loud and clearly. _Willow, I like that._ Wilson thought. "Nice to meet you Willow, Im Wilson. Scientist and Gentleman." He described. "Cool, people call me the many things. Mostly stuff like firestarter though." She stated, pulling out a lighter and flipping it open.

"So...any idea what's going on?" Willow asked "Uh...No." Wilson lied. _Yes I do, I remember I built and turned on the…_ he stopped thinking, attempting to clear his now guilty conscious. "Are we gonna wake up the others?" She asked. Wilson quickly thought, settling with "Yes, I guess we should."

They walked first to the old woman and awakened her. "Wha...Whats going on!?" She asked. "It's alright Ma'am, we don't know either." Wilson said, calming her.

"Oh, uh, ok. My name is Wickerbottom. I'm a librarian." She said. Her voice resembled that of an old teacher. "Nice to meet you, Wickerbottom. We are waking up the last one, wanna help." Willow questioned.

She nodded in agreement and they moved to the mountain of a man. He was still asleep, his arms over his head. Wilson kneeled beside him, and awoke him. The man woke up, and immediately threw a punch Wilson narrowly avoided. He spoke loud and with a russian accent "Who is this!? Why am I here!?" He boomed. "Sir, please, calm yourself. This is not of our doing." Wilson explained. "Oh, ok then. Do we know anything?" He asked, wanting answers.

"No, unfortunately." Wilson lied again. _I'm breaking all my moral codes right now._ He thought to himself. _Well, all that matters is that I remain a gentleman._ He began deciding what to do next. He set his mind on gathering resources, food, and a fire.

Utilizing all his leadership skills, he explained the plan. "Ok, we must split up. Two of us gather resources, one gathers food, and the last a fire. Be back here before sundown, you don't want to get caught in the dark." Immediately, Willow stated "I call fire!" Wickerbottom decided on getting food, and that left Wilson and the other to gather resources. He didn't even know his name, now that he thought of it. "Sir, may I ask, what is your name?" He questioned. "I am Wolfgang, strong man. And you?" "Wilson, gentlemanly scientist."

And so they were off. They collected things such as twigs and long grass, and Wilson decided they needed flint, so they got that too. Dawn was upon them and night approached, so they set back. They found Willow tending the a steady campfire. Wickerbottom had a pile of berries and carrots in front of her, and Wilson and Wolfgang set down their supplies.

Night hit, and the land was blanketed in. darkness. "Um, are we gonna...sleep?" Willow asked. "First, we eat." Wilson said, roasting some berries over the fire. "Then we take shifts. I will go first." he decided this was best as he could construct tools. "I agree with gentle scientist." Wolfgang said. "Ok, I guess I can go second." Willow stated. "I go third" Wickerbottom said. "I will be last." Wolfgang concluded.

They ate, then began their shifts. Wilson spent the night constructing axes and sharpening flint to a blade, then making a ridge in a thick, sturdy stick. He then bound the blade into the ride with dried grass. He repeated this four times. All the while contemplating his new companions. Especially Willow, he though much of her.

Willow simply watched the fire, as it calmed her. She knew her skill wouldn't let them down. She also thought of her partners, making note of Wilson's polite demeanor.

Wickerbottom thought back on some literature she had read about wilderness survival, maybe it would come in handy.

Wolfgang simply sat, blank minded. He thought of his home on occasions, and glanced at Wilson's work. He noted that the scientist is very resourceful, and should not be overlooked.

When morning came, Wilson was the first awake. He always wakes up early and goes to bed late. Wolfgang was second. _Huh...someone fell asleep on the job._ Wilson thought. Next was Willow, whose hair seemed unruly. Then Wickerbottom, who seemed unhappy. _Hopefully she will cheer up._ Wilson thought, noticing her frown.

Letting out a loud yawn, Willow broke the silence. "So, what are we eating for breakfast?" She asked. Wilson, being the well thought individual he saw himself as, saved some food from last night. "Ah, yes. I saved some food. So carrots and berries I suppose." Wilson explained. "This is good, Wolfgang needs full stomach to be strong." Wolfgangs loud, deep voice stated. "So what will we do today?" Questioned Wickerbottom "We should travel, look for an area to set up a permanent camp." Wilson decided "Agreed" added Willow.

"Well, I guess it's decided" Wickerbottom said. And with that they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, do any of us know where we are going?" Willow asked. They had been travelling for hours now, and had found nothing but trees and rocks. They had gathered resources on the move, along with food. Wilson insisted on constantly moving.

"To be honest, no." Wilson stated belatedly. None of them knew anything of this land, and all he knew is that he did something to get them here and that something evil lurked in the dark.

"Well, what are we doing then?" Willow needed an answer. She was always hot headed, and she knew it. "We are looking for an area to build a camp." Wilson stated. "Like where?" "Well, we will need food" protection" Wilson began "And of course resources."

Silence dawned once again, and none spoke. That is, until noon came, and it began to darken. Wilson held up one hand, ordering them to stop. He bent down and began to weave grass around a twig. "Willow, can you light a torch?" He asked his fellow survivor. "Well of course!" She chimed, instantly cheered at the word of fire. "Ok you will need to, but not yet." "Got it!"

They continued walking, until they saw a truly strange sight. Wilson's jaw dropped, and Willow screamed at the top if her lungs. Wickerbottom nearly fainted.

A small girl, not possibly older than 13, ran holding a blue egg with white speckles. Behind her, a massive bird chased. It had a completely black, round body, an orange beak, and a single peering eye. Its long legs stretched up, bringing it well over seven feet tall. It possessed no arm or wings whatsoever.

The girl looked to be around 5'4, and had long blonde hair split in two frizzy pony tails. She had round, buoyant eyes that were a pale grey in color. She wore a red skirt with white and red candy cane pattern up them. She donned a white blouse on her torso and was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her.

Immediately, Wilson sprung into action, sprinting towards the girl and ordering the others to follow. He held the lead, but Wolfgang held a close second.

Upon arriving, Wilson held his axe high and struck the beast in one of its long, lanky legs. This only angered it, and caused it to chase behind him.

He led it through the grassy plains they had entered, and saw something in the distance. On closer inspection, it was a herd of buffalo. The buffalo saw the bird, and charged it. This distracted the beast, and Wilson reunited with his group.

"Wilson, come quick, it's the girl." Willow said "She won't let us help." he heard this,and formed a plan. "Ok, let me handle it."

He approached the girl and she backed away, holding her egg close. "Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" he asked. "I am Wendy, and of course you will! Everything here wants to hurt me!" Wendy screamed. Wilson got closer, close enough to whisper in her ear. "Ok, Wendy, listen. I will not let anything do you harm too the best of my ability" He began. "I promise" "Swear on your loved ones lives?" Wendy questioned. "I Wilson Percival Higgsbury, swear to it." He held out his hand, and she shook it.

"Very well then." He said to himself. He then turned to his group. "Ok, everyone, this is Wendy." He gestured to the girl. "Wendy, this is Willow, Wolfgang, and Wickerbottom." He said as he pointed at each of them. "Wendy will be joining us in our travels."

"Now, when I was being chased by that um...Tallbird" He said, creating a name for the beast "I ran into a pack of buffalo, which I believe will provide protection." Wilson finished. "So, we are gonna live with cows?" Willow questioned. She had a severe distrust for cows, after a certain unspoken of incident…

"Yes, yes we are. And I suggest we set out now." Wilson answered her question, not detecting her well hidden concern. He then set off, the others following. Upon arrival at the herd they discovered the dead, mangled corpse of the aptly named tallbird. Wilson walked up to it and began cutting chunks of meat off of it with his newly crafted and unused axe. "What!? You're not actually gonna eat that!? Are you!?" Willow exclaimed, immediately forgetting her hate for cows. "Correction, we will all eat it, along with the egg." Wilson stated. Willow cringed, but decided it was better than no food. "Fine" she said in a mad tone. "Come on, let's get back to camp before dark" wilson said, and they were off.


End file.
